To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 3
It didn’t take us long to reach the elevator and we headed downstairs to regroup with everyone else. “Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to worry about you two, Aisling in particular. Remember last year when we went to the aquarium?” he questioned her as he raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t my fault, that ship should have been tied down better,” she replied as she shifted uncomfortably. I kind of wondered what they were talking about as I had missed the trip last year because of the flu. However, from the sounds of it, it wasn’t a good trip. Chiron then noticed the girl standing behind us and his eyebrows traded places, with the other going up and the first lowering. “And who is this young lady?” Chiron asked. “You don’t know her?” I replied. “I thought she was separated from the group during the storm. We rescued her from a burning building.” “Well then you two are heroes,” he joked. “May I ask your name young one?” “I’m Kimi,” she said to him. “And I’m not young, I’m fifteen.” “Yes, but to a centaur that has lived for thousands of years, you are still a child. I’m not sure I have seen you before, but you are welcome to come back with us to Camp Half-Blood or you can return to Olympus if you so choose,” he offered kindly. She grabbed my hand a little tighter and I could tell she did the same with Aisling as I noticed her eyes shift to her hand. “I’ll…go,” she said. “Excellent, well then we must be off if we don’t want to hit traffic,” he said cheerfully before rolling his chair to the back of the bus to the wheelchair entrance. “This will be fun,” Aisling yelled. “You two can sit with me, I’m sure we’ll all fit in one seat.” She was about half right. While Aisling and Kimi managed to fit snugly on the seat, I was basically dangling off the edge in the aisle. I wanted to go grab another empty seat somewhere on the bus, but Aisling kept pulling me back using the back of my shirt and told me I wasn’t allowed to leave. “So how did you do that trick with the door?” she questioned me. “You said you weren’t related to any ice gods and you don’t appear to have any magical items like that, so how did you do it?” “Well my father is Pisteuo, the god of belief,” I started out before she interrupted me. “Oh ya, he is the new god on Olympus. I don’t know any stories about him myself, but my parents get thank you cards from him every year. Grandpa even delivers them personally,” she said, with a look like she was trying to think back on some kind of memory. “Wait, who are your parents?” I asked her. I was a bit confused as gods normally don’t visit the parents of their offspring, but she talked about them as if they were together all the time. “Oh, my parents are Nolan and Megan Swift,” she said and now I was even more confused. “So you’re not a demigod?” I asked. She had been around camp for at least two years, but humans weren’t allowed past the magic borders around the camp. “Sort of, I mean I’m the child of two demigods so I’m part god myself. Athena and Hermes are my grandparents, but I stay in the Athena cabin because they have nicer rooms. The Hermes cabin is just much top crowded. Wait, we are getting off topic! How did you do the door trick?” she said once she noticed how off track she had gotten. “Oh, I made the door believe it was cold,” I said and they both looked a bit confused. “To a small degree, I can control belief. Basically, I can make an object believe something as long as my belief is stronger. Non-living objects are easy because they don’t have any beliefs of their own so I can make them believe almost anything. I made the door believe it was cold so it became cold.” “Can you do the same thing with people?” Kimi asked, leaning forward as if my power fascinated her. “I can, but it is dangerous,” I told her. “How come?” replied Aisling impatiently. “Alright, let m give you an example,” I said as I pulled a pen from my pocket. “This is a blue pen. However, let’s say that I didn’t know what color the pen was because someone took the ink out and switched it with another color. I could try and make you believe that the pen is blue, but you could just as easily make me believe that the pen is red or some other color if your belief is stronger than mine. However, messing with belief is tricky business as a belief is something that isn’t easily changed. People sometimes follow beliefs blindly, making it very hard to change their minds. What about you, how did you knock that debris away?” “Oh, well my father is the fastest hero alive and was blessed by Hermes to be able to travel at supersonic speeds, or at least that is what I’ve heard, I’ve never seen it myself. My grandmother is the goddess of wisdom so I’m pretty smart. I calculated where the debris would fall and knocked them all away in a short burst of speed, but I can't use it consistently like my dad,” she said with a sigh. “My powers are just watered down versions of my parent’s abilities. Not as fast as my dad and not as smart as my mom.” “But you managed to save me,” Kimi said from the window seat and this seemed to brighten up Aisling’s mood. “You’re right, I totally did, didn’t I?” she said enthusiastically. “What about you, do you have some kind of amazing powers? Who is your godly parent?” “I don’t know,” she said with a pause. “I’ve never met them and I don’t think I’ve been claimed.” “That’s not good,” I said. “Most gods claim their children by the time they are 13, it is a rule or something.” “It isn’t like I haven’t been claimed, I just may not remember,” she said while waving her hands to signify we were wrong I think. “I was in an accident about a year ago and as a result, my long term memory is kind of fuzzy. I remember some things but not everything.” I felt like I had hit some kind of sore subject and tried to change the subject to something a bit happier. “Are e there yet?” I said in a desperate attempt to say something. “Nope, we still have another 72.3 files to go,” Aisling said, with both Kimi and I giving her confused looks. “What? I’m a legacy of Hermes, god of roads. It is like I have a GPS in my brain. I’m accurate up to about one mile. Wait, recalculating…” she joked as she imitated the sound of the automated voice a GPS makes when you don’t follow their directions. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page